


Forest of Feelings

by The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher/pseuds/The_Hash_Slinging_Slasher
Summary: Snatcher gets jealous of your newfound friendship with Moonjumper and accidentally drives you away. You come back injured and he feels terrible, leading to you two making up and some other things...
Relationships: Snatcher (A Hat in Time)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Forest of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing the A Hat in Time dating game, which is called A Date in Time. I got as far into the Snatcher run as possible before I realized it was only a demo, so I filled in some of the blanks myself. Hope you guys enjoy :)

You waved goodbye to your good friend, Moonjumper, before turning to return to Snatcher’s house. It had been quite a wild ride for you since Hat Kid introduced you to her friends, but you were having fun. You had originally come to Subcon forest to hang out with her and meet one of her friends that she thought you would get along with. She seemingly left you alone for all of two seconds before you had ended up in one of that ghost’s traps. He was very intimidating at first, demanding that you sign his contract and give up your soul. You looked around for Hat Kid to save you, but alas she had disappeared leaving you to sign the ghost’s contract. You later learned that this ghost’s name was Snatcher, and that he wasn’t all that bad. He was the friend Hat Kid had wanted you to meet all along, go figure, but now instead of just being normal friends you were in servitude to him. Hat Kid reassured you it was ok and that she would be able to bail you out if things got too crazy, she seemed adamant that he wouldn’t actually bring any harm to you. Being in a contract with him wasn’t the worst thing in the world either, you would mostly run easy errands and survey that the cold never seeped too far into his territory. You became close to his minions, who now adored you and you were settling nicely into life in the spooky forest. You would wake up, do your errands, spend time with Snatcher either reading or doing chores around the house, and then go back to your ship to sleep. Hat Kid would drop by periodically to check on you and see how things were “moving along” as she put it with an eyebrow wiggle. It’s true you did have a crush on your boss, however knowing him he would just make fun of you for feeling that way and use it to belittle you. Most of the time you enjoyed his smugness and the fact that he was your superior, however you would be truly mortified if he ever found out and was able use it against you.  
You were living in the woods for some time, about a week or two, before you discovered Moonjumper. Snatcher would routinely talk about the other two beings that shared territory of the forest with him, usually about how annoying they were. Queen Vanessa, with her icy powers and ruthless temper, and Moonjumper, a slick creature of the night who was old friends with Snatcher himself. You met him one night while exploring the woods after you had finished giving mail out to all the minions. He came down by the light of the moon while you were in the swamp. He was very witty, just as snatcher said, but also kind. You made seeing him a few times a week a priority, he was good company to have and was polite and charming. A welcome feeling after days that Snatcher had been particularly hard on you. And that was what led you to where you currently are, waving goodbye after having a chat about the trials of the day. You stretched your arms above your head and walked back towards Snatcher’s house. You passed some minions along the road and they seemed to be whispering about something, after giving them a side glance they immediately hushed down and nervously waved at you. Weird. 

You soon arrived at Snatcher’s door and knocked politely. Snatcher responded, sounding relatively annoyed, “Come in.”  
You already felt the stern talking to coming on, you just weren’t sure about what. Maybe he was just in a bad mood and needed to let off a little steam? You entered into the room to see him sitting in his favorite red chair, with an unhappy expression on his face. You didn’t like to see him upset and pressed on to find out what was causing his foul mood. “Is something the mater boss?” He let out a huff at that and stood up. “Well, you know the answer to that question if you are asking it. And you should also be well aware of why I am upset.” That sent your mind reeling as you tried to think of what you did and nothing came to mind. At this point he was towering over you stated to feel warm. “I’m not sure sir, I’m sorry.” He tsks and circles around you like a predator. “I heard from my minions that you’ve been speaking to a certain… someone lately, going behind my back for these rendezvous in the deep woods.” Oh! The lightbulb went off in your head realizing he was talking about Moonjumper. “Oh! Yeah! I met him a while ago we just get together and chat sometimes. He’s pretty nice, I thought you guys were friends?” Snatcher stills and his face gets dangerously close to yours, making you erupt into a bright red blush. “We are NOT friends. And you will not be speaking to him any more from now on.”  
“That’s not fair!” It was out of your mouth before you could stop the words. It was a rare occasion that you would voice your complaints to Snatcher, and usually when you let him know you were uncomfortable about something or you didn’t agree he was good at coming to a compromise, however with this matter he wasn’t budging. “I don’t care if you feel it’s not fair. I don’t want you speaking with him!” You were becoming more upset with your boss. Moonjumper was your one friend that you could talk to regularly away from Snatcher’s nosiness. The minions would all just report back to him, and the forest spirits weren’t great company. “Why not? I like talking to him.” For a moment Snatcher looked genuinely hurt, before getting angry. Like, BIG angry. Angry like you never seen and never wanted directed at you ever again angry. “I don’t care. I am the one with your soul currently. You have a contract with me and I am demanding that you never speak to him again. I have half a mind to never return it to you just for arguing me about this. I am the one in charge here, you seem to be forgetting that.” You felt small. Usually when Snatcher made you feel small you liked it, it was fun, there was tension, but now you didn’t feel any of that. For the first time since you entered the forest you were really upset. You didn’t want to cry in front of him, but you were frozen in place. Everything was hot, once again not in a good way, and you scrunched your face up in an attempt to stop the salty tears from dripping down your face. It didn’t work. Snatcher blinked, and seemed confused for a moment, before immediately changing to concern once he saw that you were crying. He tried to say something, you didn’t hear it. Your feet started moving, out the door and into the forest. You bumped into someone on your way out, but you were too caught up in your feelings to apologize. You ran down the path and into the forest with no real destination as tears silently fell down your face. In the door stood a shocked Hat Kid as well as a dismayed Snatcher that seems to realize he took it a step too far. She turns to him, angry. “What the peck did you do?”  
For once in his life. Snatcher is left speechless. “I… I didn’t mean to.” Hat Kid walks into the house and sits. “You’re going to tell me exactly why my friend is crying. And you’re going to send out your minions to find her before she gets herself in trouble. Ok?” Snatcher nods his head and lets out a breath. “I let my emotions get the best of me. Ok.”  
You wanted to get away. Away from Snatcher, and away from Moonjumer. You just needed some time to think, yes, some time to breathe. You hit a broken bridge and in your adrenaline fueled fit you managed to jump across. You had never been to this part of the woods, where it was always cold and icy. The minions had warned you to stay away, and that it was dangerous, but right now you just wanted to be alone and this was your best bet. You marched forward, the cold snow a relief to your warm cheeks, and you eventually came across a frozen town. Almost all the inhabitant villagers were frozen solid, however you came across one that sits at the town bell, seemingly resting, or worse. “Oh hello there. Do you need help?” You ask. It moves it’s head in your direction, acknowledging your presence, but says nothing. “It’s awful cold out here. I could take you somewhere warm and safe?” It shakes its head no. “Ok well, I’m going to be here for a bit, I’ll see you around.” With that it settles back in, and returns to it’s state of resting. You feel significantly calmer, and contemplate going back. The image of angry Snatcher pops up in your head and you decide it’s probably better not to, but you need to get out of this weather. There’s a large manor in the distance that looks inviting enough. You decide to head toward it.

“So… let me get this straight.” Snatcher nods waiting for Hat Kid to process the story he just told to her.  
“You really like her?” “Yes.”  
“And you found out she was talking to Moonjumper?” “Yes.”  
“So, you got insanely jealous and told her she could never talk to him again?” He stiffens.  
“And then you got mad at her when she wasn’t ok with that and you yelled and threatened to not give her soul back.”  
“Well… when you put it like that I sound like a big jerk.”  
Hat Kid facepalms. “You are a big jerk! No wonder she ran out crying! You should have been honest with her about how you felt instead of trying to control her.” Snatcher frowns at that and grumbles a bit. “I couldn’t have just said that to her!” Hat kid squints her eyes in disbelief at this dumb ghost man. “Yes! You could have! She would have been so much more understanding! And then you two could have been canoodling right now instead of this mess.” Snatcher huffs again and looks away shamefully. “I know you know she likes you. She’s so obvious about it, it’s dumb that you won’t talk to her about it.” He looks back at hat Kid before responding. “I just, I like the thing we have going. Where I’m the boss and she gets to listen to me. I can tease her and she’s just so cute. I don’t want to ruin that… thing we have.”  
Hat kid once again looks to the Snatcher with such disbelief it’s almost unreal. How could one ghost be so good at getting people to sign their souls away yet so dumb when it came to romance. “You can still do that. You can still have that dynamic, but, you know, communicate how you guys feel to one another so it doesn’t go too far. Like date and be romantic but still do this kind of thing if it’s fun for you guys. Make sure you have moments where you sit down with one another on the same level and just talk and be nice to one another?” Snatcher seemed blown away by this idea, and Hat Kid once again wondered how she became the relationship master out of everyone, she’s like 10 or something. And right on que a minion rushes in with the news. “We found her. It's not good boss.”

They found you at the broken bridge, passed out. You were shivering and cold to the touch, and you had a large gash in your back that looked like perfect claw marks. The area around it was frostbitten, and honestly the fact that you were even alive was astounding. She had gotten you. Snatcher knew this right away. That forsaken Queen had gotten her wretched hands on you and almost took you away. He very carefully picked you up, while Hat Kid and his minions looked on in shock at your state. “Well, don’t just stand there you buffoons, we need to take care of her!”  
You awoke laying on a very soft surface, something way too soft to be your bed. You blinked a few times and tried to remember the events that got you to where you currently were. You remembered getting into that mansion through the cellar, finding mysterious notes about a Queen Vanessa and her king, and being chased around by a horrifying creature that you could only assume to be the Queen herself. You were able to get out of the house, but not before she raked her deadly claws down your back. It was so cold, the coldest thing you had ever felt. You thought you were going to die, frozen forever in that hell, but you had been saved by the forest dweller you had met. You concluded that you must have passed out, since that’s all you were able to remember. And now you were in this room, in this very comfortable red bed, with regal looking furniture… OH GOD you were in Snatcher’s room. In his bed. And you had tape wrapping your upper torso including your chest. You didn’t know whether to be embarrassed or mortified, or both, but butterflies erupted in your stomach at the realization that Snatcher may have seen your bare chest. You didn’t have long to think about it because there was someone in the room with you, and they realized you were awake! Hat Kid got up from her chair and came to the bed, looking relieved.  
“Thank goodness you’re awake, you really scared us y/n. We weren’t sure if you were going to be ok.” With that Hat Kid starts to cry and embraces you for a hug. “I’m so sorry Hat Kid, I just was really upset and there was this mansion, and this crazy lady, it was nuts.” She sniffles and lets go of you. “Yeah, the Queen got you good, I’ve never seen Snatcher so shaken up in my life.” Your eyes widen at that, you thought he was mad at you still. “Wait, he was? He’s not still mad at me?” Hat Kid gives you an incredulous look before wiping her tears away. “You guys are so dumb, you know that? I need to let him know you’re awake.” With that Hat Kid left the room and for a moment you were alone. He was really concerned for you, maybe he did like you more than he let on. Next to enter the room was Snatcher himself, he was by your side in a flash, looking upset. “You’re awake finally! You almost died you know? I was scared to death, and I’m a ghost.” You giggled a little at his joke. “I’m sorry about before, I was being so foolish and… jealous. I didn’t mean to make you run off like that.” He gingerly takes your hand in his own. “I really care about you.” Your face erupts into red blush. “Oh… I um, really care about you too.” Your faces slowly drew closer to one another, but you were interrupted by Hat Kid coming back into the room. “Hey you nerds, I’m going to head out I think Snatcher can handle taking care of you for a bit.” She winks and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Once she is gone you two are left alone again. You shift under the covers, and realize how grody you were, maybe it was time for a shower. “Hey Snatcher, can I take a shower really quick.” “Oh! Yes! Here let me help you.” He helps you up to your feet, and your legs feel wobbly. You were still cold from before, and your back stung dully. Snatcher got some towels for you, before leaving you to your own devices in the bathroom. You realize that you’ll have to remove your bandages, and you feel your face get warm again.  
You felt much better after your shower, and you examine the scratch on your back. It was ugly, and would probably scar over once it healed, but it didn’t hurt too terribly. Snatcher must have done something to help with the pain while you were passed out. There were some of your clothes waiting for you on the bed, comfy sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt, no underwear.  
Snatcher must have heard you rustling around, because he knocked on the door and asked if you were decent. “Yeah come in.” He slipped into the room with tape, presumably to wrap your wounds, in his hand. He grinned a bit smugly and came up behind you, his ghostly form swirling around you body. “I’m going to need you to take your shirt off now, we have to get these wounds wrapped~.” You felt your eyes bulge out of your head as a strangled noise left your mouth. Snatcher chuckled gleefully at your reaction, a light blush on his face as well. “A-are you sure?” You managed to squeak out. Snatcher’s hands, however, were already at the bottom of your shirt and moving it upward. “Yes! We need to treat these scratches, can’t have my little doll getting an infection.” He proceeds to lift up your shirt, with your compliance, and begins to wrap your chest and back very delicately, hands brushing against you every so slightly in a way that makes a warm feeling pool in your abdomen. He worked his way up and just barley went over your nipples, making you emit an embarrassing moan like noise that had you wanting to crawl under the bed and die. You glanced to look back at him and realized his face was alight with a yellow blush but recovered quickly with a grin. “We’re almost done!” The tingling feeling in your abdomen grew stronger as he quickly finished up his work. You were feeling, bold. You weren’t sure if it was the fact that you almost died, or the fact that Snatcher confessed he really does care about you, but you leaned in towards him and gently brush your lips against his in a sweet kiss.  
He immediately reciprocated, cupping your face in his one hand while moving his other to wrap around your waist. You felt a nibbling at your lower lip and opened your mouth, allowing his tongue to enter and it immediately gained control. He broke the kiss and in one swift motion you were pushed down onto the bed. “Is this ok? Do you want me to stop?” He asked in a gravely tone. “No, I want you to keep going.” That was all he needed before going in for another kiss. His hands moved around your bare torso, being careful of the area he has just wrapped up, and his mouth soon moved to your neck. He licked and sucked at your skin, causing you to moan out relatively loudly and embarrassingly. He became more aggressive, rutting into you involuntarily. “You sound so good, but you’ll sound better screaming my name.” He whispers close to your ear. You moan again, and buck into him to try to get more stimulation. “Ah, ah, you need to tell me what you want.” You whimpered a bit, looking at the mischievous look on his face. “Please Snatcher, I want more.” His grin grew wider, hands playing with the top of your sweatpants. “More what?” He purrs deviously. You thought you were going to explode. “Please I want you to touch me more, please I just want to feel you!” You cried out desperately. This seemed to satisfy him, because he took your pants off easily and moved down your body. His breath was hot on you, making your heat pulse with need. “You look so beautiful down here, I can’t wait to finally have a taste…” Before you could say anything, he dove into you, vigorously eating you out. His tongue alternated between moving inside you and stimulating your clit, making you clutch the bedsheets. Snatcher seemed pleased by your reaction, continuing to tongue fuck you as the knot grew tighter in your abdomen, and your moans grew louder and more urgent. “Snatcher… Snatcher please I’m so close.” With that he stopped completely, and you let out the most pitiful whine. He moved back up so he was hovering over you and you felt something, prodding your entrance. “Snatcher please, I need you.” His expression softened, and he slowly pushed into you. You both let out a moan of relief, and he cupped your face again. He looked down on you like you were the only thing in the world that mattered, and it made you melt. He began grinding into you, slowly at first. It felt incredibly good, and his adoring gaze was still on you, it was in every sense of the word bliss. He began to speed up, his thick cock pushing in deeper, hitting you in just the right places, and his other hand moved down to toy with your clit. You arched your back and into him, and he moved close to your ear again whispering praises. “You’re such a good girl for me, the most perfect angel I’ve ever met. I want you to come for me, can you do that for me y/n?” He sped up, thrusts becoming erratic and you once again felt close to release. With his gentle words you came, you let out a long moan which set Snatcher off. He came inside of you, moaning loudly with you and he pumped his seed into you. He slowly exited you and laid down before snuggling up. You relaxed into his embrace, now exhausted, and hummed in satisfaction. Snatcher looked at you in complete adoration, before kissing your forehead. With a smile you drifted off to sleep, excited for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
